Toon School Musical
by nicktoons841
Summary: A parody of Disney's High School Musical. Jake Long, the most popular kid in school, meets June Lee. They get themselves into a musical and two certain people don't like it.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting June

Author's Note: I do not own any cartoon show or High School Musical lyrics in this story. NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting June

It all started on a New Year vacation in the gym. A boy that was 13 years old wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with black and green hair was playing with his dad, who looked like a geek, but really was the couch at basketball from Toon School (not really true). They stopped playing when Jake's mom came in.

"Jake, you're gonna miss the kid's party!" she said.

"Kid's party?" Jake didn't want to hear.

"OK, young adult party."

"But, dad and I are up to our last game. Just one more shoot, please?" Jake pleaded.

"Jake," his mother looked at him. "It's the last day of vacation before we leave."

"Just one more shoot, mom, I promise."

"OK, but just one."

Jake made the shoot and won.

"I'll get you next time," Jake's father said. "Don't wash that outfit, right?"

"Right dad." Jake replied.

"Come on Jake, get to the party." his mom said.

"All right, all right!"

Jake ran down to the New Year's Eve party. Meanwhile in another room, a 11-year old girl wearing an amulet with black and pink hair on the side was reading a big, long book about Shakespeare. Her mom was coming over and closed the book.

"Mom!" June snapped. "I was reading this!"

"But June, come join the party."

"Just one more page mom. I'm almost done."

"Now, June Lee." Mrs. Lee demanded.

"OK, OK!"

June closed her book and went headed down to the party, too. Jake stood up while June sat on a sofa in a distance. Everyone down at the party was having so much fun. Suddenly, a blue hedgehog who was 15 years old, otherwise known as Sonic, walked to the stage and greeted. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he spoke.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're having a great time, and can't wait for the new year," everyone cheered. "Now, I'll choose two people from this very room and come up and sing," everyone cheered again. "I pick, that young boy over there, and that girl to the right."

Spotlights went onto Jake and June as people pushed them onto the stage. "You'll thanks this," Sonic said to both of them. "Or not." Then leaves the stage.

Music starts to play and there are lyrics on a TV screen (which can't be seen to others). Jake starts to sing.

Jake: _**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

June starts to join in.

June: **_I never believed in_**

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart **_(Jake: **_Oohh_**)

_**To all the possibilities**_

Both: **_I know that something has changed_**

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And here tonight**_

_**This can be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Jake starts to sing again as he takes his jacket off and hands it to a person. The crowd cheers again.

Jake: **_Now who would have thought that_**

Both: **_We'd both be here tonight_**

June: **_And the world looks so much brighter _**(Jake: **_Brighter, brighter_**)

_**With you by my side **_(Jake: **_By my side_**)

Both: **_I know that something has changed_**

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it's for real**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Jake: **_I never knew that it could happen_**

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Oohh yeah**_

Both: **_I didn't know before_**

June: **_But now it's easy to _**

Both: **_Oohh_**

_**It's a start**_

_**of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you (ohhhh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That's it the start**_

_**of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_(Jake: **_So right_**)

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_(Jake: **_In your eyes_**)

_**I feel in my heart**_ (Jake: **_Feel in my heart_**)

June: **_The start of something new_**

Jake: **_Start of something new_**

June: **_The start of something new_**

Jake: **_Start of something new_**

Both: **_The start of something new_**

The crowd cheered again. Jake and June got off the stage, talking about what happened.

"I can't believe that still happened!" June excitedly said.

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

"You know, I never felt this way before."

"What do you mean?"

"When I singed with you, it completely changed me. I had stage fright. All of those people were looking at me. So, this one time, a fainted right in front of everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Man, that's whack! But singing with you, it was all right."

"Yep. Hey, do you have a digital camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna take pictures and have each other's numbers?"

"Sure."

When it was countdown to the new year, 5, 4, 3, 2...1 Happy New Year! Everybody went expect for Jake and June. After they both had each other's pictures and phone numbers, June left the scene which was outside now.

"You know, you was wondering if we could..." Jake stops speaking and turns around to find no June. He looks at her picture and reads the name from his phone. "Juniper."

* * *

Sorry if this took me a long time to do this. NO FLAMES PLEASE and don't sue me! My family is broke enough. Write great reviews about this, also. Chapter 2: Back to Toon School, up next! 


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Toon School

Author's Note: I do not own anything related to High School Musical like the lyrics or any cartoons in this story. High School Musical belongs to Disney and the cartoons belong to their rightful networks. SOME flames are expected, but not much, PLEASE! On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to Toon School

We cut to a Mexico City high school, back after the New Year. Everyone arrives back from the school bus and the popular kids sing and cheer about their mascot song.

_**Wilddogs, in the house!**_

_**Everybody say it now **_

_**Wilddogs everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air **_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Come on everyone**_

When Jake Long steps out of the bus, he was with his basketball teammates. Especially Danny Fenton, who was Jake's best friend. He was 14 wearing a white T-Shirt with a red oval in the middle with blue jeans.

"It's nice to be back for the New Year, huh Dan?" Jake said.

"Dude, it's gonna be a WildDog New Year," said Danny. "I can't believe we're going to the championship playoffs in two weeks!"

"Yeah, because, we're gonna win this championship!" Jake said in his rappin tone.

The team enters into the school when a young 13-year old girl who had blonde hair with a pink dress was walking in everyone's way. She was putting her hand out meaning to back off and everyone said "Ooh." Along beside her was a sponge that wore square pants and had red freckles on his cheeks. There are many names for him, but we'll call him SpongeBob. We cut back to the famous basketball team of the school where Danny is speaking.

"Man, looks like Ms. Angelica returned back from the North Pole." he said referring to the girl. The others laughed. "And do you want to know what she was doing down there?"

"What?" asked Jake.

"Shopping for mirrors." All the guys said "Ooh" and walked away fooling around. We see another team that one girl is putting a flyer on a wall. The girl was wearing gothic clothes that were black and green. She groans in disgust after hearing what the guys said.

"Great. Behold the zoo animals of the New Year." the girl said annoyed to her team of smart people.

Then, after the bell rang, we see the principal with June and her mom.

"But mom, I don't want to be the new genius of the school. Not like the other times." June whined to her mom.

"Now June, you have to go to this school. Your father got a new job down here." her mom protested to her.

"I just don't want to be the freaky smarty-pants girl."

"Just be yourself." June's mom kissed her and June ran to her first class. We cut to a room full of arts and paintings. They look like they're used for a school play. Jake and the other popular kids enter inside room and talked. Then, Jake spotted a familiar face. It was June Lee, but he couldn't make it out. Suddenly, the girl named Angelica got in his way of seeing her.

"Hi, Jake." greeted Angelica.

"Uh, yeah." ignored Jake while trying to look at Juniper.

The class bell rang and everyone got into their seats. A man was holding a long stick had a chameleon on it. That was the teacher, Mrs. Chameleon. Although she was just an animal, she was one tough teach!

"All right!" she yelled. "I hope you all enjoyed your holidays this weekend, Mr. Jake Long." Mrs. Chameleon said to Jake, annoyed. "I hope you'll all try out for the spring musical'. All auditions will be starting at free period." She turns over to Danny Fenton who isn't paying attention. "Mr. Fenton, this is a classroom, not a hockey area. There is also a final sign-up for the auditions and Sam Manson can answer your questions," Jake, June, Angelica, and SpongeBob took out their cellphones and got in trouble. "Mr. Long, I insist not to do that. Cellphone in the bucket! Angelica and SpongeBob, your cellphones are out, so you'll be joining detention too. June Lee, we have no cellphones allowed in this room, so I'll see you in detention."

"Um, Mrs. Chameleon," Danny raised his hand. "That's impossible for Jake to do detention. You see, we have basketball practice after school."

"That will be 15 minutes for you too!" snapped Mrs. Chameleon.

"Even if you get count that high." Sam Manson said behind Danny's back.

"And Ms. Manson, I'll see you also in detention," Sam gasped as she heard that. "Holidays are over people, way over! Anything else? Any questions?"

"Yes Mrs. Chameleon, how were your holidays?" asked the boy that sat behind Sam, and everyone in the class groaned. "What?"

The school bell rang and everyone got out of class. June went to catch up with Jake. He was standing against the wall seeing the rest of the kids go.

"See you in detention, man." said Danny to Jake while giving him a quick handshake.

"Yeah, you too." Jake replied back.

When June walked out of class, Jake caught up to her.

"I can't believe this." said Jake to her.

"Me either!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You see, my dad's company moved down here to Mexico City," explained June. "I can't believe you live down here. I've been trying to phone you all this time."

"That's great!" Jake whispered to her?

"Why are you whispering?" June wanted to know.

"Uh well, my friends don't know about the snowboarding and the whole 'singing' thing."

"Too much for them to handle?"

"No, no! Not at all. But my friends...let's just say it's not what I do," June walked to the right of the hallway and spotted something. Jake followed her to where she was going. "So, welcome to West High. And you met Mrs. Chameleon. I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." said Jake pointing to the bullitian board for signing up for the musical auditions.

"Actually, I'm not signing up for anything in a while until I know the school better. I'm just looking at it. But if you sign up, I'll love to see you preform."

"No, I'm not gonna sign up. That's completely impossible."

"What's impossible, Jake?" interrupted Angelica. "I don't even think 'impossible' is in your dictionary. It's nice to show the new classmate around," she said in a snooty tone. Then, she writes completely her name for the pairings of the musical auditions. "Oh, were you gonna join? My partner and I had started in all the musicals. If you're gonna join, we really need the supporting roles." Angelica said in her snooty way again.

"Oh no, I'm just looking at the bullitian boards. There's lots of things that go on around here. Nice penmanship." June says slyly and Angelica gives her a smirk. June leaves the scene and Jake was about to, until Angelica catches up to her.

"So Jake, I missed you during vacation? What you'd do?" asked Angelica.

"Um, basketball, snowboarding, some more basketball." replied Jake.

"When is the big game?"

"Two weeks."

"You're so dedicated...just like me. So, I hope you'll watch my musical." Jake nods his head, but is really lying. He leaves the scene and Angelica looks back at the bullitain board, then also leaves.

We cut to the gymnasium where all the guys are playing basketball. Jake and Danny are there along with their teammates. Danny was stretching out his body.

"Yo, um, did you hear about the school musical. You'll get extra credit." said Jake.

"Who cares?" Danny said back.

"Well, it's good it get extra credit, for...stuff."

"Dude, do you think that Micheal Jordon or Shaquille O'Neal would audition for a musical?"

"Well, maybe. It can happen."

"Jake my friend, musicals aren't hip-hop. It's about culture and show music. About all costumes and make-up." Danny shivers at that point. "It's all frightening."

"Yeah, I thought it might be a good laugh. Angelica is kinda cute, too."

"And so is a mountain lion. She probably even has one."

Danny leaves where Jake is and he sighs.

"OK, WildDogs, batter up!" All the teammates listen to him and they get into position. They start to dance with the basketballs and Jake starts to sing.

Jake: **_Coach said to fake right _**

_**And break left**_

_**Watch out for the pick**_

_**And keep an eye on defense**_

_**Gotta run the give and go**_

_**And take the ball to the hole**_

_**But don't be afraid **_

_**To shoot the outside "J"**_

Others:**_ Just keep ya head in the game_**

_**Just keep your head in the game**_

Jake: **_And don't be afraid_**

_**To shoot the outside "J"**_

_**Just keep ya head in the game**_

Others:**_ You gotta_**

_**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game **_

_**We gotta**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 3x)**_

Jake:**_ Let's make sure _**

_**We get the rebound**_

_**'Cause when we get it**_

_**Then the crowd will go wild**_

_**A second chance**_

_**Gotta grab it and go**_

_**Maybe this time **_

_**We'll hit the right notes**_

_**Wait a minute **_

_**It's not the right time and place**_

_**Wait a minute **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**Get my head in the game**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**I gotta **_

Others:**_ Get my, get my head in the game_**

_**You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 3x)**_

Jake:**_ Why am I feeling so wrong_**

_**My head's in the game**_

_**But my heart's in the song**_

_**She makes this feel so right**_

(spoken) Should I go for it

I better shake this, yikes!

_**I gotta **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

Others:**_ You gotta _**

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 4x)**_

"What team?" said Danny.

"WildDogs!" the rest expect Jake yelled.

Danny keeps asking the same question and the rest reply the same way "WildDogs!". The teammates cheer as they head into the boys' locker, but Jake looks down sad and throws a basketball into the air. It lands when Jake sadly walks away into the locker.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't update in such a lone time! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews you can think of! 


End file.
